Lost and Found
by Gryffindor-Chaser4
Summary: Harry Potter went missing on his sixteenth birthday. Little did the public know, he went to Atlantis to train for the Final Battle. Two years later, the Wizarding World hardly notices him. *Not my original idea, I picked it up from a different fanfic, just altering some things to my tastes.* Harry/Ginny please review. T just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! If I did... things would be a bit different, y'know?**

Lost and Found

Harry Potter, the Chosen One, Boy-Who-Lived, a third of the Golden Trio, was unhappily holed up in his room. It was his birthday, and he didn't feel like seeing anybody. He looked out the window longingly, whishing he was with his friends celebrating. Sighing, he got up from his desk and sat on the edge of his bed.

He glanced over at his dresser, which had a picture of his mom and dad on it. He walked over to it and picked it up. As he observed it, a tiny tear appeared in the corner of his eye. It slowly made its way down his face as he looked at his dead mother and father laughing, smiling, and having fun. Having no idea that their only son would grow up an orphan.

Suddenly, the door bell was heard and he groaned. Knowing that the Dursleys were gone, he begrudgingly got up and headed downstairs. When there, he opened the door to see a tall man with messy red hair, bluish green eyes, and wearing discreet wizards robes. Harry looked him up and down, confused, before letting him in. He had never seen the man before, but he didn't seem like a Death Eater.

"Thanks, Harr. (pronounced hair)" The man bushed off his robes and turned to face Harry.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, sir, who are you?" Harry asked.

"Ah, yes, I was warned of this. I, Harry, am your 'long lost' Uncle Hadrian. I'm your dad's father. I'm here to take you to Atlantis, where you belong and can be trained before you have to face the Dark Lord," the man, Hadrian, said casually.

"I - um. What? When? Why? Where?" Harry asked.

"I get it, Harr, I get it. I will take you to Atlantis, where you are literally royalty, and we will train you there to be more prepared for the upcoming war. I'm also your uncle. Do you got it so far?"

"Yeah. What about my friends?"

"Oh. Yeah, about them. You'll be gone for two years, but you'll have a much harder time fighting the Dark Lord without this training. There's more risk to them if you stay, Harry. I'm sorry, this puts you in a tough spot, I know," Hadrian said.

After thinking a while, Harry hesitantly agreed. "Okay. I'll come with you, I have nothing left to lose, but on two : if it turns out this is a ruse or that you're lying or anything, I get to leave. Two: I get to write my friends each a letter before I go. Don't worry, I won't tell them where I'm going, just that I'm going and I'll be back and to not miss me too much. Deal?"

Hadrian smiled. He held out his hand, and the two shook. "Deal."

Harry smiled. He liked this guy. He quickly gathered his trunk, packed it, and sent it downstairs. He wrote two letters, one to Ron and one to Hermione. They said basically the same thing. He sent Hedwig off with the two letter and told her where to find him. He watched her until she became a black dot in the sky.

He looked out the window, wondering what he was doing with his life. Why did it have to be so hard? Why couldn't he just be a normal sixteen-year-old boy? Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he took any extra stuff and took them downstairs to see Hadrian waiting by the door, trunk and stuff shrunk down to fit in his pockets.

He smiled at Harry and offered his arm. When Harry grabbed his arm, the two apparated somewhere Harry didn't know. He looked around. It looked like it was underwater and there was a giant unpenitrable dome surrounding the city. Talking of the city, it was massive.

As he and Hadrian walked into the town, he saw a ton of people running and having fun. Normal wizards. Except they weren't normal. They lived in Atlantis. The two reached a giant palace-like place at the center of the city, Harry guessed it was the Royal Palace, and entered. Hadrian took him to a large bedroom and said, "This'll be your new quarters. And home."

"B-but what about the royal family?" Harry asked, glancing around at the room, wide-eyed.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "You are the royal family, kid. You were the Prince of Atlantis, but... when you turned sixteen a few hours ago, you came of age in Atlantis terms, so. You are the King of Atlantis, Harry."

He smirked at Harry's shell-shocked face. "You start training in a few days, Harr. I expect you to do well. Get some rest."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

The Weasleys and Hermione were in the kitchen of the Burrow. Although Harry didn't know, Hermione had just gotten there to spend a week with the Weasleys. They were eating dinner when Hedwig flew in.

Confused, they glanced at each other before Hedwig dropped one letter on Hermione's plate and one on Ron's. Ron picked his up and, with a glanced at Hermione, opened it.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _You are my best friend. I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I have to leave. I cannot tell you where I'm going or when I'll get back, just that one day I will come back. I wish that I didn't cause you this, but I have to._

 _You've always been there for me, Ron, and I'm sorry that I couldn't do the same for you. I do not want you to mourn, grieve, or miss me. I want you to continue on in life happily and for Merlin's sake just ask Hermione out already. I already sent her a letter containing the same thing._

 _Sadly, your best friend,_

 _Harry Potter_

Ron looked up from the letter with a tear in his eye. He glanced at Hermione, who was sobbing, and then at the others, who were looking on in confusion. He numbly passed the letter to Ginny, who read it and started sniffling. After everybody read it, there were multiple people crying, looking on in shock, and zoning out.

Harry was like a younger brother to them. A younger brother who had been through an awful lot and had made all of them smile at one point or another. That night, they fondly told their best stories and experiences of Harry over a candle-lit table and ended the night with a silent prayer that Harry would be all right and come back soon.

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit sad, but... it was necessary. This is not an original idea, though, and I got it from a fanfiction called Prince of Atlantis, I think, I just wanted to adjust a few things with it. I forgot who wrote said fanfiction, but I must give partial credit to them for the main idea of this. Thanks!**


End file.
